Only Me Knows The True You
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: - Yang duduk di sebelahku...cowok aneh! - Inilah pendapat Lee Sungmin saat ia duduk di sebelah Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi apakah pendapatnya akan berubah seiring waktu? KYUMIN fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY ME KNOWS THE TRUE YOU**

**Story By : **JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** Kyumin dan akan bertambah lagi seiring dengan berjalannya cerita

**Heeyyy….Jun terinspirasi dari komik nih…Tapi Jun ubah sih~**

**Happy Reading..**

**Kanshamidaa..^_^ Mian kalo jelekk..T_T  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Yang duduk di sebelahku….cowok aneh..'<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEMESTER BARU-<strong>_

"Hari ini kita tukar tempat duduk yahh!" seru wali kelas X1-1.

**(Sungmin POV)**

"Ugh…aku rasa aku sial nih…" aku tidak berani menatap sebelahku. Soalnya yang duduk di sana. Cowok aneh.

**# FlashBack #**

"Uhm….14?" aku melihat denah di mana bangku nomor 14 itu berada, setelah menemukannya aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dengan harapan bisa duduk dengan sahabatku, Ryeowook. Dan ternyata…

'Oh..apakah ini hari tersialku?' batinku ketika melihat siapa yang telah duduk di bangku nomor 15, tetanggaku.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku nomor 14 dan duduk disana.

**# FlashBackEnd #**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Cho Kyuhyun. Cowok aneh yang duduk di sebelahku.

Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melihat dia berbicara dengan siapapun.

'_Uh…sudahlah, Minnie…kau harus menerima semuanya…toh, tida—Kyaaa '_ teriakku dalam hati ketika penghapusku jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Kyuhyun.

'_Oh, tidak…apa yang harus kukatakan? Aduh…Tidak sampai lagi…'_ batinku.

"Uhm…Kyuhyun..?"

"…"

'_Ah, lupakan…T__T' batinku kemudia memfokuskan diri menatap ke depan. _'PENGHAPUSKU!'_

**(Sungmin POV end)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>JAM ISTIRAHAT<em>**

"Minnie, kau kasihan banget duduk sama si Kyuhyun….huaa!" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris. Eunhyuk adalah salah satu teman Sungmin selain Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie jangan lebay ah.." Ryeowook menjegal Eunhyuk dan membuat Sungmin sedikit lega.

"Ih…kalian ga tau ya? Katanya si Kyuhyun itu aneh…suka jalan-jalan di taman belakang yang terkenal banyak hantunya!" Eunhyuk memasang tampang horror.

"Ihh..! Hyukkie apaan sih? Masa dia begitu?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook berpelukan karena ketakutan.

"Yeh..kalian ga denger kalo ada yang disebut 'Kutukan Kyuhyun' ya?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

"Katanya kalo duduk di sebelah dia ,orang semanis dan secantik apapun tidak akan punya pacar!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan serius.

"Huhhhh?" Ryeowook menatap Sungmin khawatir sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sudah pucat.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, Minnie.." Eunhyuk merogoh tas nya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

_TADDDAAA~_

"KYAHHH! Kelinci..imuttt…_ Warna pink lagi…kyaahhh!" Sungmin langsung jingkrak-jingrak di tempat melupakan perkataan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Sudah ceria lagi toh.." Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Minggir…" tiba-tiba suara berat memasukki percakapan ketiga sahabat ini.

"Kyu…" Sungmin melongo.

"Aku perlu mengambil barangku.." Kyuhyun berkata anpa basa-basi dan langsung pergi.

"Maaf ya…kami buru-buru soalnya.." Siwon, teman Kyuhyun sejak kecil yang meminta maaf pada Sungmin dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh,tidak apa-apa.." Eunhyuk langsung bersemangat menjawab ketika Siwon muncul.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi ke luar kelas.

"Siwon keren yahh!" mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar.

"Kok bisa yah cowok aneh kaya Kyuhyun temenannya sama Siwon?" Ryeowook bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin dikutuk? Kyaaa!" Eunhyuk mulai histeris lagi. "Kaya gini nih…"

"Kukutuk kau jadi temanku!" Eunhyuk meniru gaya Kyuhyun.

"Eh iya…" Eunhyuk meniru gaya Siwon.

"Buahahhaa~" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tertawa bersama-sama setelah kelakuan bodoh Eunhyuk.

Tapi tidak mereka sadari kalau Sungmin menitikkan air mata. _'AKU GA MAU DUDUK DI SAMPING ORANG ITU!' _

* * *

><p>"Huaaa..payah! Aku Cuma bisa sampai level ini…padahal kalau lanjut dan menang kan aku bisa dapet kelinci lucu yang warnanya pink itu.." Sungmin mengeluh sambil melihat layar komputernya.<p>

"Game online memang menyebalkan!" Sungmin menggerutu.

**1 Comment**

"Huh? Comment?" Sungmin mengklik tulisan comment di layar komputernya.

**- Uhm, untuk naik level memang sulit, tapi kau harus terus berusaha, lagipula kurasa tidak lama lagi kau akan naik level…bersabarlah, pinkybunny –**

'_Kyahh…rasanya senang sekali! Padahal aku tidak ahli dalam game ini… tapi ada yang mendukungku rasanya…'_ Sungmin tiba-tiba meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas ranjangnya. "KERENNN!" Sungmin berteriak.

_BESOKNYA!_

"Keren…asik..dikit lagi naik level.." Sungmin memainkan PSP Portable nya yang ia beli sengaja untuk main game bunny tadi.

Sungmin tidak sadar kalau ia sudah jalan ke taman belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba…

**SREK SREK SREK..**

Sungmin menengadah dan melihat….Oke, tenang Sungmin..bukan hantu…itu…Kyuhyun! Ternyata benar kalau dia sering pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum…_'satu…dua…tiga,..LARI'_

JAM PELAJARAN…

'Ternyata benar kalau Kyuhyun itu aneh…sering temenan ama hantu!' (lho kok? Informasi nya jadi beda ya?) Sungmin sama sekali tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang jam olahraga ya anak-anak, ganti baju sekarang.." seru pak guru.

Sungmin langsung mengambil baju tergesa-gesa dan kakinya keseleo, Sungmin masih tergesa-gesa berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun. _'Pokoknya! Jauhi Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin!'_ batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Nah, kalian sudah ganti baju…sekarang lari 10 putaran ya?" seru guru olahraga mereka, KangIn sonsaengnim.

"Ya!" semua berteriak serempak.

Sungmin mulai berlari, awalnya kakinya hanya sakit sedikit, lama-lama Sungmin jadi sulit bergerak. Dan ketika ia melihat ukuran kakinya…"KYAAAHHH!" Sungmin berteriak dan terjatuh.

'_Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini? Mana Hyukkie dan Wookie sudah kusuruh lari duluan karena aku lambat…sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menggendongku…TT_TT'_ batin Sungmin sambil memperhatikan kakinya yang sudah bengkak.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenali oleh Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menengadah untuk melihat siapa disana.

"Kau terluka? Kakimu.." Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala tuan putri.

"Kyaaa! Kyuhyun~" Sungmin tersipu ketika Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.

"Bukan saatnya berteriak ala putri begitu..kakimu bengkak tau..ayo ke UKS.." Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke UKS membawa Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah sambil menutup matanya, ia malu. Bukan karena ia tidak suka Kyuhyun menggendongnya, tapi karena ia malu sekarang terlihat seperti pacar Kyuhyun.

"Ia tidak apa-apa.. Kalau tiduran sekarang pasti nanti pulang sekolah sudah kempes bengkaknya.." seorang perawat berkata pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"Lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati…tidak perlu tergesa-gesa pun tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula KangIn sonsaengnim kan baik pada cowok yang manis sepertimu.." Kyuhyun berkata denga wajah tersipu.

'Itu kan gara-gara kamu,Kyu…aku takut—Huh? Tunggu! Darimana dia tau aku keseleo nya pas tergesa-gesa tadi? Dia memperhatikanku?' Sungmin blushing dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah yah…kalau ada apa-apa…panggil aku.." Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar dari ruangan.

Sungmin tersipu malu dan menutup matanya, "Dia bukan cowok aneh…teman sebelahku ini…ternyata cowok yang baik hati.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm..gimana nih?<strong>

**Review yahh! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY ME KNOWS THE TRUE YOU**

**Story By : **JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** Kyumin dan akan bertambah lagi seiring dengan berjalannya cerita

**Huaaa…**

**Update lagi nih..^^**

**Mian kalo lama…T_T**

* * *

><p>'Yang duduk di sebelahku….cowok aneh..'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Aku berjalan ke kelas. Uhm, rasanya kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku penasaran obat apa yang diberikan perawat tadi padaku. Hehe..Manjur juga.

Srekkk..Kubuka pintu kelas.

"Kyahh! Minnie~ Baru saja aku mau ke UKS menjemputmu..!" teriak Eunhyuk yang melihatku masuk ke kelas.

"Kamu ga apa apa,Miniiii?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Aduh.." aku mengaduh sedikit. Nyatanya kakiku masih sakit meskipun sedikit. Atau mungkin tidak? Tidak tahu lah…Yang pasti sekarang aku sedang mencari seseorang.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kelas tapi tak kutemui orang itu.

'_Ah padahal aku mau berterima kasih padanya..'_ batinku.

"Huaaa! Minniii! Tau ga Siwon keyeeennn!" Eunhyuk berteriak di telingaku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Huaa! Kau bisa membuatku tuli, Hyukkie…Lagipula apa sihhh?" aku protes.

"Itu tuh! Dia yang pertama masuk garis finish loh! Hebat kan..cepet banget larinya…keyyenn!" Eunhyuk berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kemudian ia mengganti ekspresinya. "Paling terakhir itu Kyuhyun. Dia ngapain aja sih? Bodo banget, lari aja bisa lama gitu..zzz.." Eunhyuk berkata malas.

'_Huh?'_ mataku membelalak. '_Jadi dia melanjutkan larinya?'_ batinku.

"Yang lain juga pada aneh kenapa Siwon mau sih temenan sama si cupu itu…zzz..males deh…" Eunhyuk berkata dengan muka malas.

"Aku sih ga nyalahin Kyuhyun yah…Siwon yang larinya terlalu cepet tuh.." Ryeowook berusaha menetralkan suasana karena ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Ah apanya! Lama tetep aja lama! Ia ga,Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk meminta jawaban dariku.

"Eh..iya.." aku menjawab terbata-bata. _'Aish! Ngomong apa kau ini,Minnie? Malah mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk lagi! Tadi dia nolongin kamu tau makanya telat! _ '_

"Oh, gitu ya?"

Aku kaget mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Orang yang menolongku sangat dekat. Bahkan perkiraanku ia sedang berdiri di belakangku. Aku dengan cepat berbalik untuk melihatnya begitu pula Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tidak suka ya pindah saja.." katanya ketus dan mengambil barang-barangnya dari meja 'kita'.

"Bu—"

"Sudah jangan dihiraukan kata-katanya,Minnie.." kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik Sungmin ke tempat duduk.

'_Bukan gitu,Kyu! Aku tidak…Kyu~ '_ aku menatap Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kelas dengan lemas.

* * *

><p><strong>DI RUMAH SUNGMIN.<strong>

"Huaaa…aku jahat banget! Padahal Kyu udah nolongin aku tadi...Hiks.." aku terisak. Yah, jarang-jarang aku nangis! Tapi ini aku merasa bersalah banget. Kyu udah baik sama aku, aku tau ia bukan orang jahat maupun bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Hyukkie. Hyukkie tidak tau kalau Kyu itu…Baik hati.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku memanas mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun.

'Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ia memperhatikanku..Meskipun ia terlihat acuh tidak acuh..' batinku senang. Eh senang? Ya, aku memang senang. Tapi sekarang tidak.

Aku harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun! Aku harus!

Pikk..Kunyalakan laptop pink yang bermotif kelinci milikku.

"Haaaa? Apa – apaan ini? Kelinci nya sudah dibeli orang lain? T_T Hueee!" aku menangis lebih menjadi-jadi ketika melihat kalau kelinci yang kuincar dari kemarin sudah dibeli player lain.

*** Seball! T_T Kelinciku dibeli orang lain! Hari ini memang hari tersialku sepertinya. AKu melakukan kesalahan pada seseorang. Makanya aku dapat karma.. _ ***

Kuketik sebarisan kata di atas pada profile game ku.

1 comment

"Huh? Satu comment lagi? Huaahh..tidak menyangka…" aku segera membuka comment tersebut.

**- Hei…kelincimu dibeli? Maaf ya, sepertinya aku yang membeli kelincimu…Yang pink bukan? _ Oh ya…kau sebaiknya minta maaf. Mungkin semuanya akan menjadi baik nanti. Sabar yah, pinkybunny –**

"Huaaa…orang ini lagi yang comment statusku…" mataku berbinar-binar. Kubalas comment orang itu.

**- Iyaaa! Kau yang membelinya? Teganya…_ aku hanya bercanda~ …Hmm, iya…aku harus! Aku sangat merasa bersalah sekarang,….**

"Tunggu…aku tidak tau nama profilnya!" Kuklik profilnya untuk menemukan namanya. "EvilMagnae, hehe…lucu nama profilnya.."

Segera kuketik namanya di bagian titik-titik tadi. Dan kirim!

Ping! Tiba-tiba satu comment masuk lagi. "Oh, cepat sekali!" seruku.

**- Miaannn.._…hehe..okeh, selamat berjuang ya! –**

Aku tersenyum membaca comment EvilMagnae ini. Yah, meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya secara nyata, tapi aku senang kalau ia sebaik ini padaku. HUahh~

* * *

><p><strong>BESOKNYA.<strong>

"Fiuh! Aku harus menemukan Kyu sekarang…Ia tidak di kelas.." Sungmin berkacak pinggang dan berdiri di halaman sekolah.

"Apa ia di perpustakaan? Oh, tidak mungkin!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagipula kalau kesana nanti aku ketemu Wookie…Maaf, Wookie kau memang tidak bersalah tapi semuanya bisa kacau jika ada kau apalagi Eunhyuk..!"

Aku berjalan ke arah toilet dan kulihat Eunhyuk disana. Aku segera melompat untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau melihat Kyuhyun tidak, Hyukkie?" tanya seorang namja yang berjalan bersamanya. Siwon.

"Tidak, Siwonnieeee~ Untuk apa kau mencari Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan malas.

"Oh kalau begitu…Trims.." Siwon langsung berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum kecut.

Aku hanya terkikik melihat Eunhyuk yang 'ditinggalkan' Siwon. Maaf, Hyukkie, aku harus pergi sekarang..Aku tidak akan mengajakmu…Dagh!

Aku langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tempat memasukki pikiranku. Taman Belakang. Ya! Dia pasti di sana!

Aku berlari menuju taman belakang. Oke, aku takut! Tapi aku harus minta maaf!

"Sepertinya disini aku melihatnya kemarin…" aku melihat-lihat di sekitar semak-semak.

Dan aku menemukannya. Ia memunggungiku dan terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu. KYA!

"Uhm…Kyu.."

Aku memberanikan diri memanggil Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba ia menarikku.

"Sssstt…ada guru yang lewat.." Kyuhyun berbisik padaku yang sekarang berada di ! _

Ternyata benar, kulihat JungSoo sonsaengnim lewat.

"Fiuh…hampir saja.." Kyuhyun meghela napas dan melihatku yang tadi belum sempat dilihatnya.

"Kau…" Kyuhyun melongo melihatku.

**Sungmin POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Kyuhyun dang Sungmin berjalan memasukki kelas bersamaan. Tiba-tiba seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik.

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu pacaran yah?" tanya seorang siswi yang memulai teriak-teriakkan dari siswa lain.

"KYUHYUN DAN SUNGMIN PACARAN!" teriak beberapa siswa yang duduk di belakang.

"Bu—" Sungmin ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi Kyuhyun langsung berteriak.

"TERSERAH KALIAN MAU BILANG AKU APA, TAPI TIDAK UNTUK SUNGMIN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGEJEK-NGEJEK DIA!" Kyuhyun langsung berteriak karena marah.

'_Kyu…'_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya nih…Apa sih kalian!" bela Eunhyuk ketus pada orang yang mengejek Sungmin.

Semua langsung terdiam kalo Eunhyuk udah ambil bagian.

"Lagian mana mungkin sih Sungminnie kita yang manis ini suka pada Kyuhyun? Ya gak, Wookie, ya gak,Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"Iya.." jawab Ryeowook mantap.

"Eh..iya.." Sungmin menjawab terbata-bata_. 'Eh, Kyuhyun denger ga ya aku ngomong gini? Huh? Kok aku peduli sih?'_ batin Sungmin yang pipinya masih memerah.

"Tapi..Hyukkie…Kyuhyun itu tidak aneh loh.." Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Dia yang menolongku waktu lari kemarin…" Sungmin tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Apa! Hey, Kyuhyun aku minta maaf karena telah—Eh mana dia?" Eunhyuk bingung sendiri karena Kyuhyun udah ga di situ.

'_Aku tidak akan menceritakannya..Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada mereka kalau ternyata Kyuhyun itu bukan nerd yang suka berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun hanya memainkan PSP nya di sana. Hanya aku yang tau itu. Hanya aku yang mengetahui sisi dia yang seperti itu, yang memilikki banyak ekspresi saat bermain game. Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya…'_ batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Ini update...^^<strong>

**Hehehe..Gimana?**

**Balesan Review :**

**Kazama Yume** : Huee...Iyahh..^^ Hmm, ia sih...sifatnya mirip. Tapi ceritanya dibedain...ga mgkn kan Kyu suka kelinci ato photography? Hehhe..^^ Thanks udh review..

**YuyaLoveSungmi**n : Wow...ini udah update...hee? Gomawo buat apa? Justru Jun yang harus gomawo...Gomawo ya! ^_^

**LittleLiappe** : sipp..udah nih..^^

**Sung Hye Ah** : iyah...haha...oke, kyu emang aneh..==" haha..

**Widiw-Uchiha** : Oke...thanks dah review..^^

**Kanshamida all..^^ Review lagi yaa? hehehXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONLY ME KNOWS THE TRUE YOU**

**Story By : **JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** Kyumin dan akan bertambah lagi seiring dengan berjalannya cerita

**Heii..Updatee!**

**Semoga sukaaa! ^^**

* * *

><p>'Yang duduk di sebelahku….cowok aneh..'<p>

* * *

><p>"Yak, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran matematika, semuanya keluarkan buku ya!" seru sonsaengnim yang ada di depan.<p>

"Yaaa!" seru murid-murid serempak.

Sementara itu di meja Kyumin.

"Aduh…Aku lupa bawa kontak lens…" Sungmin menggerutu sendiri karena kebodohannya meninggalkan kontak lens di rumah.

"…"

"Kyu…" Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun padahal ia yakin kata-katanya tadi pasti terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh..apa,maaf…" Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melirik Sungmin yang memanggilnya langsung merespon panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Aku lupa bawa kontak lens dan ga keliatan…hiks.." Sungmin menunjuk tulisan-tulisan kecil di papan tulis.

Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara melepas kacamata nya dan meminjamkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu…tapi.." Sungmin melihat kacamata Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun lama_. 'Omo! Aku tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun tanpa kacamata sangat kerennn! Huaaa.._ Bagaimana ini? Hanya aku yang tau…Uahh!'_ batin Sungmin.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kacamatanya.

"Eh, iya,Kyu…terima kasih.." Sungmin tersenyum malu karena Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya bengong saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memakai kacamata Kyuhyun asal-asalan karena kebesaran.

"Kau lucu..keke~" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum.

" Oh!" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Tidak.." Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke depan. _'Akhirnya aku melihat senyummu, kau sangat keren,Kyu…Kau keren…Aku—'_

"Oh,ya Kyu..!" Sungmin sadar dari pikirannya dan membalikkan badannya lagi untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kapan-kapan aku pinjam peralatan lengkap PSP mu itu boleh tidak?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengingat-ngingat isi taman belakang yang sudah dirombak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak.." jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

**Deg!**

"Kyu! Bantu aku…susah sekali soal nomor 1 nya!" teriak Siwon dari sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

"Oh…" Kyuhyun mendekat ke Siwon untuk menjelaskan.

"Oi..Minniiii! Nomor 1 gimana sih?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membalikkan badan untuk melihat Sungmin yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kamu nomor 1 aja ga bisa!" Ryeowook menyikut Eunhyuk yang bertanya pada Sungmin.

Dua sahabat itu tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin hanya diam_. 'Aku benci kamu,Kyuhyun! Kenapa ga boleh? Lagipula kau tidak usah seketus itu kan..' _batin Sungmin sedih.

* * *

><p>Pada jam istirahat, Sungmin menghilang. Kemanakah Sungmin?<p>

"Huaaaaa! Kereeeeennnnn…Ini lengkap banget!" seru Sungmin yang tidak lain tidak bukan sedang berada di taman belakang, tepatnya perangkat PSP Kyuhyun.

"Kyah Kyah Kyah! Aku coba deh…ah! Nyalain nya gimana ya?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin mencari tombol 'on' dan menekannya.

"Kyahh! Kerenn…lucunya…eh, dia main game yang sama denganku!" Sungmin langsung ceria dan memainkan game yang dimaksud.

"Wah…! Level berapa ini? Susah sekali.." Sungmin melihat level Kyuhyun. "APAAAAA! LEVELNYA 80 TINGKAT DIATASKU!" Sungmin terbelalak.

"Dan nama profilnya lucu…EvilMagnae.." Sungmin tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba senyum Sungmin turun. "Huh? EvilMagnae? Kok seperti tau ya?" Sungmin berpikir keras.

"AH!" Sungmin berteriak dan ada satu orang lagi yang meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kyu…aku.." Sungmin tergagap.

"Ah,sudahlah..kau lagi liat—" Kyuhyun yang sadar langsung merebut PSP yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Kyu…Kau yang nama profilnya EvilMagnae?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata serius.

"Eh, iya..maaf.."

**Greeppp!**

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kyahh! Akhirnya kutemukan..EvilMagnae!" seru Sungmin gembira.

"Loh?" Kyuhyun bingung tapi entah kenapa ia sangat senang Sungmin memeluknya. " Kau tidak marah aku membeli kelinci pink mu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya!" Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat. "Kau jahat! Kenapa membeli kelinci pink ku?" cecar Sungmin.

"Kalau tidak, misi selanjutnya tidak akan terbuka." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…padahal aku suka sekali kelincinya…aku main hanya demi mendapatkan itu…" Sungmin terisak.

"Maaf...Kau bawa PSP tidak? Kutransfer saja kelincinya bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat Sungmin menangis.

"Ah, bisa ya?" tanya Sungmin langsung bersemangat dan mengeluarkan PSP pinknya

"Iya…sini…aku punya penyambungnya.." Kyuhyun langsung merebut PSP Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan memencet tombol PSPnya dan KLIK.

"Beres..nih." Kyuhyun menyerahkan PSP pink Sungmin kepada pemiliknya.

"Thanks,Kyuuuu!" seru Sungmin sambil melihat kelinci pink yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyaaa! Dia lucu…thanks,Kyu!" Sungmin tersenyum gembira.

"Oh,ya Kyu…kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku itu pinkybunny?" tanya Sungmin sambil tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSPnya, tepatnya kelinci pink yang diberi Kyuhyun.

"Hm..aku hanya menebak.." Kyuhyun berkata sekenanya karena pikirannya sedang tidak bisa dialihkan dari objek di .

'_Aku hanya ingin melihat ka tersenyum seperti ini, Sungmin…Kau begitu manis jika tersenyum…'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Sial! Tidakkk…rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun terlarut dalam permainannya.<p>

Sungmin yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan memperhatikan kelinci pink nya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain.

"Huaa! Oh! Tidak bisa…Cih, beraninya dari pinggir!" Kyuhyun semakin terlarut dalam game Starcraft yang dimainkannya.

**Sungmin POV**

Hehe..Kyu…kau keren sekali. Ini sisi yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain selain aku kan? Hanya aku kan,Kyu?

Kyu, aku memang menyukai game itu juga, meskipun hanya karena kelinci. Tapi kali ini saja, kali ini saja aku mau membuang PSP mu itu karena itu membuatmu tidak memperhatikanku!

Kyu…jika kau bisa mendengarnya. Apa kau dengan suara degup jantungku sekarang?

Kyu…meskipun aku ingin kau mendengarnya tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau mendengarnya. Tidak untuk sekarang,Kyu..

Kyu…kau tau kan apa artinya debaran ini? Aku..

**Sungmin POV end**

"Kyu…aku boleh kan kesini lagi? Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa.." Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang mem pause gamenya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, tapi melihat wajah Sungmin yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya membuat dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain, "Tentu saja." Kyuhyun berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.." Sungmin tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah sekarang. _'Ternyata aku memang mencintai senyummu itu,Kyu…mencintai kau yang sangat baik padaku..dan dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun'_ batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pipi Sungmin yang bersemu merah ikutan tersipu.

* * *

><p><strong>PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA.<strong>

"Kau kemana saja, Minnie? Aku khawatir padamu, sampai membolos pelajaran JungSoo sonsaengnim segala lagi…" Eunhyuk memeluk sahabatnya sambil duduk dan memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang bermain basket.

"Iyaa nih…Untung kau tidak bolos pelajaran KangIn sonsaengnim sekarang, kalau tidak, aku tidak tau deh apa yang akan terjadi padamu…" Ryeowook menambahkan.

"Hehe..maaf—"

"KYAHHH! SIWOONNNN KEYYYEEENNNN!" Eunhyuk berteriak saat Siwon dunk ke ring. "Siwon keren yah, Minn?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Iya…operan Kyuhyun keren.." Sungmin bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

DUAKK! Operan Yesung tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Lihat! Kyuhyun itu parah sekali!" Eunhyuk berkata melecehkan.

"Maaf ya, Kyuhyun itu telinga kirinya memang agak tidak berfungsi karena kecelakaan ayng pernah menimpanya dulu…" Siwon langsung meminta maaf pada Yesung.

"Eh, telinga kiri?" Sungmin bingung. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipinya memanas_. 'Oh, jadi pas hari pertama pertukaran bangku itu, tentang penghapusku yang jatuh…Tentang Kyuhyun yang tidak suka menanggapi kalau aku bergumam padanya…Itu semua karena aku duduk di sebelah kirinya dan…ternyata ia tidak bermaksud mengabaikanku…'_

"Kyuhyun itu benar-benar baik…" Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang sudah sanagt memerah dengan malu.

"Huh?" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bingung.

**Dengan itu pelajaran olahraga selesai.**

"Eh, Minnieee~~~~ hari Minggu ini kita jalan-jalan yuk…aku punya tempat pernak-pernik kelinci yang bagus loh…ada hiasan PSP juga.." ajak Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaa! Aku mau!" seru Sungmin dengan gembira.

"Oke deh…eh, sekarang kau mau pulang kan? Ada jadwal les ya?" tanya Ryeowook ayng dari tadi hanya diam.

"Oh iya yah..Udah dulu ya, Wookie baby! Hyukkie baby!" seru Sungmin sambil loncat-loncat keluar dari kelas.

"Kau tau kan apa yang kupikirkan, Wookie?" Eunhyuk bertanya datar.

"Kau tau aku memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu,Hyukkie.." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bertatapan.

"SUNGMIN SUKA KYUHYUN!" teriak keduanya histeris kemudian dengan cekatan menutup mulut masing-masing.

"Dia pake bolos sama Kyuhyun segala tadi!" Eunhyuk berkata sinis.

"Hei, Hyukkie…ternyata benar ya kalau duduk sama Kyuhyun pasti ga punya pacar.." Ryewook menatap Eunhyuk horror.

"Apa karena dikutuk?" tanya Eunhyuk yang juga ngeri.

"Tapi Shindong yang pernah duduk sama Kyuhyun malah naksirnya sama Siwon tuh!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menunjuk kea rah Shindong yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Mungkin kutukannya berbeda?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sok misterius.

"Pokoknya kita harus menyadarkan Sungmin! Hari Minggu ini kita harus berhasil!" seru Ryeowook dengan semangat.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ke luar sekolah…<p>

"Eh Kyuhyun?" wajah Sungmin langsung memerah ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sedan berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Oh, hei.." Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin. "Aku menunggumu.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Uhm…Hari Minggu ini kau ada waktu? Uhm, aku ada voucher game terbaru nih, kebetulan aku punya dua…Kalau mau.."

"Oh tentu saja!" seru Sungmin bersemangat sambil mengambil voucher dari Kyuhyun.

"Uhm..untunglah kau suka…kau suka game kan?" tanya Kyuhyun tersipu melihat Sungmin yang sangat bersemangat.

"Iya..thanks yah.." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya…si Siwon bisa marah kalau aku tidak membantunya dengan PR nya hari ini…" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari. "Oh, ya, kalau ada apa-apa SMS saja ke nomorku…Di balik vouchernya ada nomorku.."

'_Daripada game nya…aku lebih suka karena kau yang mengajakku, Kyuhyun..'_ batin Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"GYAAAAAAA!"<p>

"Ada apa sih, hyung! Berisik tau!" seru Sungjin, adik Sungmin dari ruang tamu.

"Huah..bagaimana ini! Aku malah janji di hari yang sama dengan dua orang…Payah nih…Aku tidak bisa membatalkan janji dengan Eunhyukkie, dia yang mengajakku duluan..Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku membatalkan janjiku dengan Kyuhyun..!"

**To : Kyuhyun**

**- Kyu..Maaf Maaf Maaf…_ Aku ternyata udah janji sama Eunhyuk dan tadi aku lupa, mungkin lain kali saja ya…Maaf! –**

"Ah, semoga Kyuhyun ga marah.." Sungmin langsung menarik selimutnya untuk tidur.

Besoknya, hari Minggu yang dinantikan. Oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tentunya. Bukan Sungmin.

"Hee? Kok?" Sungmin kaget melihat 3 orang pria yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau kau kuberitahu kau tidak akan mau ikut kan,Minnie? Maaf yah.." Eunhyuk meminta maaf karena membawa Sungmin untuk ke acara ketemuan sama anak Mahasiswa.

"Ah..iya.." Sungmin tidak bisa tersenyum, apa yang telah terjadi tidak dapat diulang kan. 'Lebih baik aku ke tempat Kyuhyun saja kalau begini.' Batin Sungmin sedih sambil tetap memperhatikan HP nya.

"Kenalkan namaku Onew, ini Key dan yang satu lagi disana itu Henry.." salah satu dari 3 mahasiswa yang bersemangat langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh,yeah! Ayo kita karaoke.." seru Eunhyuk langsung menarik Sungmin.

"Hei…bisa temani aku ke took coffee itu sebentar?" tanya Henry yang langsung menarik Sungmin dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan kawan-kawannya.

"Eh,mau ap—

"Hei, aku yakin Eunhyuk tidak memberitahumu tentang pertemuan ini…Dan aku yakin kau sedang ditunggu oleh seseorang…kau memperhatikan HP mu terus-menerus.." Henry tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang malu karena ketahuan pikirannya.

"Kau pergi saja…nanti aku yang cari alasan…"

"Terima kasih,Henry!"

"Kau berhutang padaku!" seru Henry sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin.

Henry memandang Sungmin, tidak sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu. "Eh? Apa ini? Gantungan kelinci?"

Sungmin terus berlari dan berlari ke tempat janjian ia dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih menunggunya di sana.

"Kyu!"

"Minnie! Ini gantungan kelinci mu ketinggalan!" seru Henry yang sempat mengejar Sungmin.

"Iya, terima kasih.." Sungmin tersenyum pada Henry yang cape-cape mengejarnya."Aku harus—"

Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun melihatnya berdua dengan Henry.

"Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak tapi Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Sepertinya ia salah paham..ia mengira kita pacaran.." Henry menjelaskan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.." tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung berlari menyebrang jalan.

"Hei!" Henry berteriak.

Sungmin terus berlari dan berlari. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memasukki kereta. Sungmin tanpa berpikir badannya akan terjepit langsung melompat ke dalam kereta.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin.

"Min! Apa yang kau…"

**BRUKKK!** Sungmin berhasil mendarat di badan Kyuhyun.

"APA-APAAN KAMU!" Kyuhyun langsung memarahi Sungmin. "KAU INI— Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun kaget ketika melihat Sungmin yang menangis.

"AKU SUKA!" teriak Sungmin.

* * *

><p><strong>Huaaa...Gimana nih, readers? Udah Jun update lagi..Hehehe...^^<strong>

**Balesan review yahh :**

**kyokyorae :** woh...iya...nanti Jun yang cium Minnie oppa...^^ hehe..XD...Udah dipanjangin nih...Udah kaya Zhou Mi Ge gk? HahhaXD Thanks ya udah review..^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin :** Hehe..thanks yahh...Ini udah dipanjangin,chingu..^^

**Kazama Yume :** Heheh..ini udah ku apdet...iya..Kyu suka nya ama kelinci imut SUJU..^^ ..keliatan ya Kyu suka ama Umin? Hehhe..XD ..

**Widiw-Uchiha :** Ini udah panjang belom,chingu? Hmm...engga sih..cuma itu karakternya Eunhyuk aja..^^ Pairing Jun semuanya pairing asli kok..hehe..

**Sung Hye Ah :** Hehe..benarr! Kyu ama Min dah tau tuh d chap ini..^^ thanks for review ya

** :** si Kyu kaya yang menderita yah? TT_TT (Mian Kyu, aku sayangnya ama Min! hahaXD). Thanks for review ya..^^


	4. Chapter 4

**ONLY ME KNOWS THE TRUE YOU**

**Story By : **JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** Kyumin dan akan bertambah lagi seiring dengan berjalannya cerita

Update Update! Thanks for revieww^^

* * *

><p>'Yang duduk di sebelahku….cowok aneh..'<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku suka…"<p>

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak, wajahnya sudah ikut memerah seperti wajah Sungmin sekarang.

"Ap—"

"Maksudku…aku suka game…ayo kita gunakan vouchernya!" Sungmin berpura-pura tersenyum. _'Fiuh, hampir saja aku…menyatakan perasaanku! Bukannya tidak mau..tapi aku…malu '_ batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan membantu Sungmin berdiri. "Hampir aku salah paham, kukira kau suka padaku..haha, bodohnya aku.." Kyuhyun tertawa garing. _'Ugh, kenapa hatiku terasa sakit yah?' _batin Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehe.." Sungmin hanya bisa ikut tertawa garing. _'Tidak Kyu..kau tidak salah paham…Aku hanya malu…'_ batin Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang melihat ke luar kereta. (Oh,ya..kereta di sini MRT ato MTR itu lohh…bukan kereta api ya…==" )

"Oh,ya,Kyu..bukankah aku sudah mengirimu SMS kalau hari ini kau sebenarnya tidak bisa datang?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Itu…HP ku hilang entah kemana…aku sangat ingat terkahir kali aku menaruhnya di kantung celanaku yang ini.." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin dicopet? Humm.." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli HP baru saja, Kyu! Aku akan menemanimu membelinya.." seru Sungmin.

"Oke juga..lagipula..kartu ATM ku jarang sekali kupakai…sesekali sepertinya tidak apa-apa.." Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

TING! Kita sudah sampai di stasiun ABC..

"Ayo kita turun , Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun keluar.

"Oh,iya.." Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti Sungmin keluar dari MRT.

* * *

><p>"Kyu! Yang pink lucu!" seru Sungmin sambil memperhatikan HP flip yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.<p>

"Err…Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menatap HP itu tidak suka.

"Kau tidak suka modelnya? Tapi kupikir ini imut! Huaaa…_" lanjut Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terus melanjutkan mencari HP model lain yang kira-kira disukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga ikut mencari, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah HP yang dipajang di etalase khusus.

"Sungmin…"

"Apa,Kyu? Wuah, yang ini ada manik-maniknya Kyu…" seru Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Blackberry pink manik-manik.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memanggil dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mengambil HP itu dan membayarnya di kasir.

"Kyu.." Sungmin menoleh untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah membayar di kasir. "Kyu, kau memilih—"

"Ini, Sungmin…" Kyuhyun tersenyum berseri-seri sambil menunjuk pilihannya dengan bangga.

"Tapi ini kan.." Sungmin merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil iPhone pink kesayangannya. "Sama~" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Oh..sama ya? Aku tidak tau tuh…sudahlah sudah kubeli…" Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah mengambil kartu ATM nya dan keluar dari toko itu.

"Kyu tung—" Sungmin tersenyum. _'Kyahh! Dia imut! Jadi kembaran deh…senang nya..Tapi, sejak kapan Kyuhyun suka pink?' _batin Sungmin. "Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan suka warna pink!" seru Sungmin sambil berlari keluar dari toko.

"Sungmin lama!" Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dengan wajah ceria_. 'Hmm…sebenarnya aku beli ini bukan karena aku suka pink, tidakkah kau lihat aku membenci warna ini? Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membeli iPhone ini…karena aku tau HP mu adalah iPhone berwarna pink ini…'_ batin Kyuhyun yang sudah puas dengan apa yang dibelinya.

* * *

><p>"Kyu! Game yang rame apa ya?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka sampai di sebuah toko yang isinya DVD game semua.<p>

"Uhm…apa ya? Aku sih suka Starcraft yang baru…rame ini..!" seru Kyuhyun sambil membaca preview game di belakang covernya.

"Hua..! Kyu yang ini kok imut sih!" Sungmin tertarik dengan game yang ada gambar farm dan sapi.

"Ap—" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. "KYAAA! Sungmin, itu game ga rame pisan…beneran deh…jangan beli…" Kyuhyun langsung memperingati Sungmin.

"Aku coba dulu ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil menuju tempat nyoba game. "Oh,ya,Kyu..karena aku manggil kamu Kyu…panggil aku Min ato Minnie…Sungmin kepanjangan..ga enak didengernya!" seru Sungmin sambil mengantri di salah satu booth nyoba game.

"Astaga…si Sung-.. " muka Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memerah. "Mi..nnie.." Kyuhyun tersipu malu sendiri.

"Kyaa! Rame…ini imut semuaa! Huaaaa.._ heheh" Sungmin berteriak dan Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Astaga, Min…kau tertarik pada gam—" Kyuhyun yang tadinya mau protes jadi tidak jadi. Ia memperhatikan muka imut Sungmin yang sedang bermain game.

"Oh,ya! Kyunnie…ini vouchernya untuk berapa DVD game? Kok ga ditulis ya?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Oh..berapapun yang kau mau,Min.." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Asikkk! Makasih,Kyunnie!" seru Sungmin bersemangat sambil mengambil DVD harvestmoon sebanyak-banyaknya tapi beda seri. "Aku mau harvestmoon saja…" Sungmin memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih kepada Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Makasih…" Sungmin diberikan bungkusan setelah memberikan vouchernya pada noona penjaga kasir.

"Ok…Kyu, kau masih mau memilih? Aku mau keluar dulu ya…disini sesak sekali.." seru Sungmin yang keluar dan menunggu Kyuhyun di luar toko.

"Noo—"

BLETAKK! Noona penjaga kasir memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"NOONAA!" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Kau mau membuat toko noona bangkrut,huh, dongsaeng macam apa kau ini.." seru noona Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum-senyum sambil melirik Sungmin. "Boleh juga.."

"Ahra- Noona! Nanti aku bayar deh.." Kyuhyun menghalangi pandangan noona nya untuk melihat Sungmin. "Jangan goda dia,noona.."

"Aku tidak suka pada yang lebih kecil,Kyu…apalagi milik dongsaeng tersayangku.." Ahra tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap ia dengan tatapan serius. "Oh,ya Kyu…aku tidak perlu uangmu…lagipula noona mendirikan toko ini kan untuk senang-senang saja…uang dari appa sudah terlalu banyak, makanya noona melaksanakan hobi saja…aku hanya ingin menggodamu tadi..Sekarang, pergi sana!" Ahra main-main mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Oh,gitu ya noona..jadi ngusir nih…yaudah deh!" seru Kyuhyun yang juga main-main tapi benar-benar melangkah keluar dari toko.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari toko dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri. "Sudah Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mereka pun mulai berjalan pulang.

"Kyu…makasih ya…mau mengajakku.." Sungmin berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Oh,tidak apa-apa.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

'Oh! Kyu…ternyata aku memang sangat menyukaimu!' seru Sungmin dalam hati dan pipinya memerah. Kyuhyun yang melihat pipi Sungmin hanya bisa ikutan membuat pipinya sendiri memerah.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kamu seneng banget yah kencan sama si Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk ketus esok paginya.<p>

"Iya…dia baik banget.." Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu dan tidak menyadari nada bicara Eunhyuk yang sudah bête." Oh, ya! Aku titip permintaan maaf ya…karena kemarin kau lari begitu daja meninggalkan Henry.." Sungmin mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Cih.." Eunhyuk kesal karena sahabatnya terlihat terlalu senang.

"Yak! Semuanya harap ke posisi duduk yang benar…kita akan memulai pelajaran!" seru JungSoo sonsaengnim yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Yaaa!" seru murid-murid di kelas.

"Uhm…untuk perlombaan yang akan diadakan minggu depan…Siapa yang mau ikut lomba bikin kue? Siapa yang mau ikut lomba game? Lomba cerdas cermat?" tanya JungSoo sonsaengnim di depan.

"Ryeowook dan Yesung memasak, sonsaengnim!" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba yang membuat Yesung sontak memerah mukanya.

"Lho kok aku?" tanya Ryeowook yang mukanya memerah juga setelah digoda oleh teman sekelas.

"Gapapa, Wookie..lagian kan bagus..toh kamu suka Yesung.." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan santai.

"Eunhyukk!" teriak Ryeowook yang malu. Sungmin hanya senyum- senyum melihat Ryeowook yang malu tapi sebenarnya senang.

"Oke..Yesung dan Ryeowook." JungSoo sonsaengnim mencatat. "Lalu…game?"

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin!" teriak Siwon lagi dan sontak membuat pipi Sungmin memerah.

"Iya sonsaengnim! Toh, mereka berdua pasti menang, maniak game~ " jawab Eunhyuk sok tau.

"Hyukkie.." Sungmin yang malu menyikut Eunhyuk.

"Berjuanglah..kali ini saja aku membantumu!" Eunhyuk berbisik pada Sungmin.

'_Terima Kasih,Hyukkie…aku tau kau di pihakku..'_ batin Sungmin senang. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya juga. Sontak keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak keberatan…tapi..kalau di depan orang…skillku…" Kyuhyun bergidik. "Aku tidak bisa show di depan orang.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin horror.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ajari aku biar aku yang memainkannya…kau hanya memikirkan strateginya saja.." Sungmin dengan cekatan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah ketika Sungmin memegang tangannya.

"Eh, maaf.." Sungmin langsung sadar dan menarik tangannya.

"Oke…Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.." JungSoo sonsaengnim mencatat lagi. "Lalu cerdas sermat?" tanya sonsaengnim lagi.

"Minho dan Taemin!" seru lagi – lagi Siwon.

"Oke!" kali ini sonsaengnim sudah malas mendengar debat-debatan dan langsung mempercepat pengisian daftar lomba. "Sisanya ikut lomba lempar kijang!" seru sonsaengnim dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran. "Mari kita mulai belajar.."

* * *

><p><strong>HARI LOMBA~<strong>

"Ya…pasangan Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun berhasil memasukki semi final..!" seru MC pembawa acara.

Beberapa menit kemudian. "Ya! Pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong berhasil memasukki semi final!"

"Dengan ini kita akan memulai babak final beberapa menit lagi!" seru MC.

"Minnieee! Bagaimana lombanya?" seru Ryeowook sambil berlari-lari kea rah Sungmin.

"Wookieee! Sudah beres? Menang tidak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pasti dong! Untung Yesung tidak macam-macam, jadi aku bisa memasak dengan cepat dan benar.." Ryeowook berkata dengan senang.

"Aish..kau ini.." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Oh,ya! Kau bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook kembali ke topic awal.

"Tidak tau..tanganku sakit..Tapi aku pengen menang..TT_TT " Sungmin menjawab dengan sedih.

"Kenapa ga—"

"MARI KITA MULAI BABAK FINAL PERTANDINGAN STARCRAFT!" seru MC .

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera stand by begitu pula Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hadiahnya boneka kelinci!" seru Sungmin menyemangati dirinya yang tangannya sudah sakit daritadi karena mengetik keyboard dengan cepat.

Ketika bermain sesekali Sungmin meringis dan hampir kalah, tapi ia terus berjuang.

"Minnie…biar aku yang main.." Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menarik Sungmin dair bangku dan menggantikan posisinya.

"Kyu—"

"Kalau kau sakit , bilang…aku tidak akan memaksamu..aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memaksa dirimu sendirian…aku juga akan memaksakan diriku!" Kyuhyun dengan mantap mulai menyerang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kyu tapi…"

"JANGAN REMEHKAN SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Kyuhyun dan akhirnya pertandingan pun berkahir.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa! Kyu kau keren! Makasih udah menangin game nya! Aku jadi dapet boneka kelinci nih!" seru Sungmin senang.<p>

"Yah, sama-sama,Min…lagipula…" Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar.

"Lagipula apa,Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang aneh tidak mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa,Min.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Dagh! Aku pulang dulu ya!" seru Kyuhyun lalu berlari.

"Iya.." Sungmin tersenyum. 'Makasih,Kyu' batin Sungmin dengan gembira.

**DI RUMAH SUNGMIN.**

'Ahh..aku tidak tau kapan perasaan ini akan mereda…Aku mencintaimu,Cho Kyuhyun! Sangat!' Sungmin berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil menatap iPhone pink kesayangannya. 'Kembaran dengan Kyuhyun! Kyaa' Sungmin berguling-guling lebih cepat.

**Ringgg~**

Tiba-tiba HP nya berbunyi. Eunhyuk calling.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aduh! Kau ini..senang sekali.." Eunhyuk menenangkan Sungmin sedikit.

"Ada apa,Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang aneh karena sahabatnya yang biasanya sangat irit pulsa itu, beda dengan Wookie yang selalu menelponnya setiap malam, menelponnya.

"Minnie..gawat…aku baru denger kalo.." Eunhyuk berhenti sebentar. "Kyuhyun akan pindah ke Jepang akhir semester ini…"

**BRAKKK…**

* * *

><p><strong>Huwaa...gimana nih ceritanya?<strong>

**Balesan Review :**

**Sung Hye Ah : **betul betul betul! Jun cm sayang ama Min! ..engga dong..masa min yg nembak? gengsi min kan kesayangan Jun...ga bakal dibikin nembak dluan pkonya...huff..hehe..thanks for review ya~

**kyokyorae : **gapapah hei...Jun dgn senang hati mencium Min... wooh,, iya ini alurnya niru komik tapi beda kok...haha..thanks"...thanks udah review juga..^^

** Widiw-Uchiha **: Thanksss udah review...hehe..gapapah kok...mmang Jun ga bsa ngelama"in cerita..Miann.. nanti Jun coba banyak" in deh...biar alurnya ga kecepetan...thanks yahh sarannya..heheXD

**Kazama Yume : **heheh...mirip" sih..abisnya Jun ga rela kalo Min nembak dluan..T_T hehe..wogh, iyaa..Shindong kan cuma cinta ama makanan..hahhaXD thankss udah review..^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin : **hehe..tepat sekali! Jun ga rela Min nembak duluan gamau pokoknya gamauuu! (apaan sih Jun? ==") hehehe...ehmph, konfliknya di chap dpn kok...tenang aja..ini msh santai"...ditunggu yahh!** Thanks udah review..**

**KANSHAMIDA ALL..^^  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**ONLY ME KNOWS THE TRUE YOU**

**Story By : **JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** Kyumin dan akan bertambah lagi seiring dengan berjalannya cerita

**Woooohh..**

**Update nih! Sorry lamaaa…T_T**

**Happy Reading…!**

* * *

><p>'Yang duduk di sebelahku….cowok aneh..'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Oke…jujur saat aku tau kalau Kyuhyun mau pergi, aku sangat shock…dan menangis. Sekarang setelah berminggu-minggu kulewati dengan menghindari Kyuhyun tentunya! Aku sangat sedih, kenapa dia harus pergi? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dan kenapa Hyukkie bisa tahu lebih dulu daripada aku? Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia!

Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang. Satu-satunya tempat kami berdua. Kulihat tak ada Kyuhyun di sana.

"Fiuhh.." aku bernapas lega. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya! Melihatnya saja membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku langsung melompat ke arah mesin PSP lengkap milik Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memainkannya!" kataku mantap.

"Disini kau rupanya.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

Aku tau siapa itu dan sekarang air mataku sudah siap untuk menetes. Ya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi! Tentu saja! Karena aku mencintainya..Tapi apakah hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu?

"Ah..Kyu.." aku pura-pura tersenyum. Baguslah aku cukup kuat untuk tersenyum walaupun hanya pura-pura.

"Sedang apa? Wah..kau memainkan starcraftnya lagi…hehe.." Kyuhyun terkikik melihatku yang menjalankan mesin PSP nya.

Miris sekali melihat ia terkikik. Aku menahan air mataku. Kau tidak boleh menangis sekarang Lee Sungmin! Kuatlah!

"Kau…akan pergi ke Jepang akhir semester ini,Kyunnie?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"Ya…disana pasti menyenangkan!" seru Kyuhyun antusias.

**DEG!** Aku sudah jatuh disana! Ternyata hanya aku…hanya aku yang menginginkan ia ada di sampingku…hanya aku..

* * *

><p>"Apa mau begini terus? Kau mencintainya kann?" seru Eunhyuk dengan kasar pada Sungmin.<p>

"Apaan sih,Hyukkie! Sungmin juga lagi susah tau!" bantah Ryeowook yang disertai pelototan mata.

Aku hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Disana ada Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun…tanpa sadar aku terus menerus menghindarinya. Sudah 1 bulan sejak ia bilang kalau ia akan senang di Jepang. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sudah kuputuskan untuk memendam rasa ini.

"Ya, iya sih,Wookie…tapi kan besok kita udah akhir semester! Lagian besok si Kyuhyun akan pergi! Masa kamu biarin si Kyu itu pergi setelah mencuri hatimu,Minnie?" Eunhyuk memutarkan matanya.

Ryeowook hanya diam karena semua yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar. Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menahannya? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau ia hanya menganggapku teman dan tetap pergi ke Jepang? Semua kemungkinan ada!

"Pulang yuk…aku bosan.." aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Min—"

Aku langsung berlari. Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Kenyataan tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun setiap hari membuatku ingin menangis. Boro-boro mau menyatakan cinta atau pendekatan, toh orang yang didekati akan pergi.

**BESOKNYA…**

"Dengan ini, semester ini telah selesai…Untuk semester depan saya harap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar…" kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah terdengar menggema di ruangan.

"Dipersilahkan wakil murid, Cho Kyuhyun untuk memberi sambutan!"

Semua murid bertepuk tangan. Aku? Aku hanya diam memandangi sosoknya yang sebentar lagi tidak bisa kulihat. Melihat sosoknya untuk terkahir kali.

"Selamat pagi, bapa ibu guru dan teman-teman yang saya kasihi..tidak terasa 1 semester telah terlewati dan saya mendapatkan banyak pengalaman selama 1 semester ini…" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan lantang sambil sesekali…MELIRIKKU?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir ataupun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun lagi. Hanya mataku yang bisa focus pada sosoknya yang berdiri di atas panggung. Aku berpikir kalau mencintainya bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Aku yakin itu.

"Dengan ini, libur akan dimulai..!"

Para murid bersorak-sorai dengan adanya pemberitahuan libur oleh Kepala Sekolah setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pidatonya. Eh, kemana Kyuhyun? Aku bengong sih! Ahhh _

"Keluar yuk, Minnie..udah boleh pulang ini.." Eunhyuk menarikku dan Ryeowook.

"Oyah…Lee Sungmin-ssi.." panggil seseorang sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya, sonsaengnim?" tanyaku pada JungSoo sonsaengnim yang ternyata tadi memanggilku.

"Piala yang kau dapat dari pertandingan game itu akan dipajang di sekolah sampai kamu lulus. Kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin. Kau bawa pialanya?" tanya sonsaengnim.

Ya, memang…setelah aku dan Kyuhyun memenangkan lomba itu selain boneka kelinci, kami juga diberi piala.

"Boneka kelinci nya perlu tidak sonsaengnim? Kalau perlu saya bawa juga kok.." kataku dengan sopan.

"Oh, tidak perlu..itu untukmu saja, Lee Sungmin-ssi.." JungSoo sonsaengnim mengeluarkan sneyum malaikatnya.

"Baiklah sonsaengnim, akan saya ambilkan.." aku menarik Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk berjalan ke kelas sebab semua yang diminta sonsaengnim kutinggalkan di kelas.

**Sungmin POV end**

* * *

><p><strong>DI KELAS.<strong>

"Woah…boneka kelinci nya lucu juga ya! Aku belum pernah melihatnya karena waktu itu kau keburu pulang Minnie.." seru Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie! Jangan di grepe-grepe bunny ku! Aku saja belum pernah menyentuhnya setelah itu diberikan!" seru Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

Pik~ Tak sengaja Eunhyuk memencet sebuah tombol.

-Aku senang kaulah yang duduk di sampingku~ ^^ -

Sebuah suara yang sangat Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk kenal terdengar. Tidak ada siapapun di kelas selain mereka dan..suara itu bukan suara mereka. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya.

"Min…kupikir kau sebaiknya lari ke bandara!" Eunhyuk langsung menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin langsung berlari tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ia menyetop taksi dan segera menyuruh supirnya untuk menyetir ke bandara.

"Maaf, tuan…jalannya macet.." taksi yang dinaikki Sungmin terhambat lampu lalu lintas.

Sungmin langsung memberikan bayaran pada sang supir dan langsung berlari ke arah bandara yang meskipun masih jauh tapi terlihat.

Brukk..! Sungmin terjatuh tapi ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari, berlari dan berlari. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesawat yang Sungmin ketahui adalah pesawat Kyuhyun lewat di atas kepalanya.

"CHO KYUHYUN PABBOOO! AKU MENCINTAIMUU!" seru Sungmin frustasi sambil menangis. Ia tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya lagi. Ia terus meneriakkan kata-kata ini meskipun pesawatnya sudah tidak terlihat.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa,Kyunnie?" tanya Ahra yang menemani Kyuhyun pergi ke Jepang. Mereka sudah lepas landas 10 menit yang lalu tapi Kyuhyun masih terus memandang ke luar jendela.<p>

"Tidak, noona.." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela. _'Ternyata hanya perasaanku saja'_ batin Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan ke luar jendela.

"Maaf ya,Kyu…Haimuni pengen deket Kyunnie…Haimuni itu paling sayang sama Kyunnie..apalagi sekarang dia udah tua dan sakit-sakitan…" Ahra mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun dan berusaha memantapkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Ya noona..aku ngerti kok.." Kyuhyun masih sadar kala dulu haimuni selalu membantunya bila ayahnya memarahinya. Kyuhyun juga sayang pada haimuninya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN..**

"Gyaahhh! Aku telatt!" Eunhyuk berlari-lari menuju ke kelas disertai dengan lirikkan- lirikkan orang sekitar.

"Lee Hyukjae! Keluar!" seru sonsaengnim yang ada di lorong.

"Huh..!" Eunhyuk terpaksa keluar. "Sial! Kalau begini aku tidak usah tidur lagi tadi pagi.." Eunhyuk melamun sambil berjalan. "Eh,Minnie? Kau telat?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin berjalan masuk ke sekolah baru mereka. Ya, sekarang mereka sudah di High School. Satu tahun terasa begitu cepat.

"Engga kok, toh sekarang belum jamnya masuk kelas..kau saja yang heboh heboh.." Sungmin berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yah! Ugh, sial! Jamku mati…pantas saja.." Eunhyuk meruntukki nasibnya yang jelek hari ini.

"KYAAAHHHH!" teriakkan yeojya terdengar lebih keras dari runtukkan Eunhyuk.

"Siapa ya? Pasti Siwonnie~ " Eunhyuk menghampiri kumpulan yeojya yang mengelilingi deua orang.

"Yo! Eunhyukkie, Sungminnie.." seru Siwon dari antara yeojya- yeojya gatal.

"Siwonnieeee!" seru Eunhyuk gembira, kemudian mendapat tatapan garang dari para yeojya.

"Hyukkie…dia.." Sungmin tidak berhenti menatap seseorang yang tadinya bersebelahan dengan Siwon. "Jangan katakan.." mata Sungmin membulat. "Kau.."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida…sudah lama kah, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai.

Sungmin tidak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri dan mulai meragukan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Cho Kyuhyun dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda. Tanpa kacamata dan rambut berantakan. Cho Kyuhyun baru yang tidak dikenal oleh Sungmin.

"Minggirrr~~!" teriak yeojya yang lain sambil mendorong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung marah. "Heh, kalian yeojya-yeojya tidak tau sopan santun! Tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengar dia? Minggir!" seru Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Sungmin sangat terkejut Kyuhyun membelanya. Ternyata ini memang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang berteriak saat ia diejek 1 tahun lalu.

"Keyeenn!" teriak yeojya yang malah kesenangan dimarahi oleh Kyuhyun. Para yeojya menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat kalau Sungmin sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kau kembali..Cho Kyuhyun.." Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>JAM ISTIRAHAT.<strong>

"Hwaa….laperrr…" Sungmin merengek kepada Eunhyuk. "Gara-gara Hyukkie...!"

"Apa,Minnie? Apa salahku?" tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura tidak tau.

"Huwaaa…Wookkieeee~" Minier merengek pada Ryeowookie kali ini.

"Iya Minnie.." Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian, "Heh! Lee Hyukjae! Kalau kau tidak memperlambat Sungmin tadi pagi untuk ke kantin, dia pasti ga bakal kelaperan! Tanggung jawab hoi!" Ryeowook melotot.

"Aish..arraseo arraseo.." Eunhyuk berjalan untuk membeli makanan.

"Hhee…thanks Wookkieee~!" Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook.

"Ehem…Bisa aku duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Sungmin dan sudah siap untuk duduk.

"Siwon?" Sungmin terbengong melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hmm..gapapa sih.." Sungmin tersenyum. _'Mana Kyuhyun? Kok Siwon sendiri?'_ batin Sungmin.

"Uhm…Kyuhyun?" tiba-tiba Siwon bisa membaca pikiran (abaikan). "Dia sedang menyendiri…keributan para yeojya membuatnya pusing.." Siwon tersenyum.

"Oh.." Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang.

"Tenang aja, Sungmin…Toh Kyuhyun itu yang berubah hanya luarnya kok…dalamnya masih Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu.." Siwon tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan makan.

**SEMENTARA ITU.**

Kyuhyun berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ternyata tidak se-strategis dulu yah…tapi lumayan deh.." Kyuhyun mencari smak-semak yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ya, ini cocok.." Kyuhyun menekan tombol ponselnya. "Ya, alat PSP lengkap ya…SM High School, thanks.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

* * *

><p>"Ya…denah tempat duduk seperti ini ya! Ingat jangan ada yang pindah- pindah!" seru sonsaengnim.<p>

'_Huh, kok?'_ Sungmin melongo melihat tempat duduknya yang begitu jauh dengan tempat duduk Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sungmin melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak risih berjauhan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun senang-senang saja dan ia malah tertawa dengan teman-teman barunya.

'_Dia kembali…tetapi kenapa terasa sangat jauh…'_ batin Sungmin sedih.

"WOYY! ADA CAMP SISWA UNTUK SISWA-SISWA BARU!" teriak seseorang yang memasukki kelas.

"Ini nih kegiatannya..jadi 5 orang tiap kelompok…wah, kita bikin kelompok yuk, Kyuhyunnniiiee!" teriak yeojya-yeojya yang langsung bersemangat.

Sungmin yang tidak tahan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bengong melihat perlakuan Sungmin.

"Eh, maaf .." Sungmin jadi malu sendiri karena bertindak aneh-aneh dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun yang kali ini menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Kumohon! Kita sekelompok ya.." Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk sekelompok dengannya.

"Eh..iya.." Sungmin berbengong ria padahal hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Aku..merasa Minnie menghindariku…tolong jangan meghindariku…" Kyuhyun tersipu malu. "Karena aku tidak bisa jika kau seperti itu padaku..aku.." wajah Kyuhyun sudah terlalu merah untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku senang bisa sekelompok sengan kau, Minnie.."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC yah...Gimana nih,chingu?<strong>

**Balesan Review :**

**YuyaLoveSungmin:** hehe...iya bener! Jun pengen pny toko game sndri...aa.._ ...wogh, henry ato siwon aja yg buat Kyu cmbru?XD...Thanks for review yaaa~

**Widiw-Uchiha:** Hehe..iya sih..tapi konfliknya bukan pas Kyu pegi kok...konfliknya pas Kyu dah balik lagi..ehehXD Thanks for review ya...^^ hehe...wow, Jun justru ga trlalu suka Yunjae..-_- (pendapat Jun gapenting bgt ya? ==")

**Kazama Yume :** wogh wogh wogh...haha..sorry", Kyu di fic Jun orang Sunda..(zzz) hahah..kidding"..hmm, ohh! iya dong..tidak bisa kyu kalah...! haha..XD Thanks for review ya!

**mako47117 :** Hehe..udah di update nih,chingu..Thanks udh review ya! Gapapa kok reviewny baru skrg juga..yg pntg review..heheXD..

**kyokyorae :** Loh Loh? Tiba-tiba muncul MBLAQ? Hehhe..ada G.O nya ga? (Jun suka G.O! maap gapenting ==")..waduh...Kyu di fic Jun orang sunda sih..(kidding~) ..iya..Siwon kyny cck berprofesi sbgai cupid..hahaXD..yeyy! Jun jg pengen kembaran HP ama Min..^^ tapi gamau ddangkoma Yeye..maunya fishny HaeHae..hehe...eh gajadi deh...Ddangkoma Yeye aja! _ Kyu bneran pindah kok...tapi balik lagi..^^ Kyaaa~

**mako47117 :** Hehe..iya..Jun ga rela Minppa nya Jun yang nembak si evil (apaan sih ini? ==") ahaha..XD..Iya..tapi Kyu dah balik lagi kok..^^

**KANSHAMIDAAA~~**


	6. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN :**

Para pembaca saya yang setia, pada merasa saya lama sekali ga update nya? Itu dikarenakan saya jarang membuka website ini…padahal saya terus melanjutkan cerita saya..

Jika masih ingin membaca dan menyaksikan (?) FF saya selanjutnya langsung saja add…

Facebook saya :

.?id=100003222077264

di sana saya akan melanjutkan cerita disini yang belum saya selesaikan karena FB lebih sering saya buka..^^

Terima kasih telah membaca… Maaf karena pemberitahuannya terlambat..

Sign,

Jun


End file.
